Love and Labor
by Bleachfan493
Summary: What happens when a rabble of four orphans come together and try to act as a family? And what happens when not everyone's on board when trials arise? To help the woman he's come to love as a sister, eleven-year-old Renji decides to stand up and do his part. But with work, always comes either tears or happiness. Rated T for language. (Very Slight AU)
1. Chapter 1

Love and Labor - Chapter One

**-X-**

In the Seventy-Eighth district or the Southern Rukongai, 'Hanging Dog' as it was commonly called, or 'Inuzuri', depending on where you were from, on the far edge of the district, stood a tiny, dilapidated and decrepit shack. The roof was caving in, so a tarp was pulled taught over the gaping hole. The front door swung loosely on a single rusty hinge, but the ingenuity of an individual allowed it to be shut completely. Since the windows had been broken in some time ago, the shutters served as the only thing blocking the cold air from the occupants inside, had finally rotten away completely, random boards looked like they were quickly hauled in as replacements and nailed firmly to the rotten windowpanes. Large dark stains on the ancient wooden siding left the impression that the moss that continually grew back was often pulled off. The small shack was sandwiched tightly between two other, larger living establishments. However much bigger or nicer than the small hut the other houses were, it was still a dingy neighborhood, and nothing would ever persuade a person that anyone but the riffraff occupied the area.

The only respectable person in the area shook her head in disgust. She was the wife of the head of own of the noble houses in the Soul Society. She hadn't come to Hanging Dog of her own volition, but rather, as something that she felt needed to be done. She forced herself to visit the mangy placed that she couldn't believe people actually lived in.

'It's a wonder the place hasn't collapsed on itself yet...' Hisana Kuchiki mused to herself, referring to the ramshackle living establishment.

However, the noble did make it a point to notice the maintenance and even improvements that the occupants attempted to make to their very humble dwelling.  
They had indeed attempted to fix their lacking roof, and their door to be sturdy once more. As homely as the 'house', Hisana dared to call it that, looked, it looked like someone was honestly attempting to maintain it. Even the scrawny bushes by the side of the house were clipped and tidy. It wasn't the best of trimmings by far, but Hisana felt slightly impressed by the effort the individuals put into neatness.

It was a stirring spring morning, and Hisana had to be hurrying home to be about her own husband's business, however, she found herself strangely intrigued by the little shack nestled in the corner of the dirty street. As dirty and repulsive as the shack could be, somehow, it seemed to charm the noble.

As Hisana turned to leave the shack and the entire Rukongai behind and head for her own home deep in the Sereitei, she heard the door creak slowly, but loudly, open and a somewhat cheery voice called out.

'Go on, like good boys...' A girl looking about seventeen years of age called out. Her hair was jet black, with a single strand lying down across the bridge of her nose. Her eyes, although they looked tired, shone like violet gems, radiating her genteel and caring personality.

Presently, at her bidding, a boy of about thirteen, with frosty white hair, shocking for a lad of such a young age, slowly exited the shack. His hands were shoved deep into the pockets of his tunic.

'I'll go, but only if Renji carries the basket...' He sniffed.

'Of course I will, Toshiro!' The boy identified as Renji declared, the aforementioned basket on his arm. The smaller boy's smile beamed, and his fiery red hair was pulled back into a single ponytail.

The brown jug that lay in the basket would have looked suspicious to the careless observer, but not to Hisana Kuchiki. The sticky sides of the jug, accompanied by the tattered rag stuck in the mouth to serve as the stopper assured her that common liquids was the jug's only companion for some time.

Normally, Hisana would have liked nothing more than to hurry out of the ghetto, but something about the two boys and the basket seemed to interest her deeply.

Clearly, the young fellow by the name of Renji liked to carry the basket, and as big as the basket was, he planned to carry it all by himself.

'I say Toshiro...' Renji sighed deeply. 'I wish I were a man, then I could be a Soul Reaper, and then I'd have a nice house in the Sereitei. Big enough for everyone, with a large fluffy bed for Sister Rukia to lay in.' Renji smiled dreamily, imagining the future he desperately wished for.

'She's not really our sister...' Toshiro pointed out, grumbling slightly. 'None of us are related.'

'I know...' Renji agreed, but it's so nice that you, me, Rukia, and little Momo were able to come together and try to survive.' He reminded. 'You should be grateful that Rukia's trying to look out for us and take care of us.' Renji quickly added.

'I could manage...' Toshiro snorted.

Renji cocked his head to the side, studying the other boy. 'You've got your good tunic on...' He observed, a little confused.

'My good tunic?' Toshiro repeated, himself unaware of Renji's gist.

'The one Rukia says you're only to wear on special occasions...' Renji trailed off.

'We never have special occasions in the Rukongai...' Toshiro grunted, shoving his hands far deeper into his pockets. 'And I only have two tunics. I should get as much wear as I can out of the both of them.'

Finally, both boys turned into a streetside market, but not before Hisana looked into Renji's cheerful face and brown eyes with a pleasant smile, and given Toshiro's small, self-satisfied countenance a less than agreeable glance.

Renji set his basket down on the dirty ground, next to the market table. Toshiro would have advised him otherwise, but wasn't going to make a fuss over just a basket.

Quite a contrast to Hisana's gentle parting smile, was the cold reception the two rag-dressed boys received at the shopkeeper's hand.

Renji, upon Rukia's guidance, could never think wrong of anyone, and assumed that the shopkeeper, dressed only slightly better than himself, was busy checking his stock of rice, or making sure the water was clean, or even that the lids on the candy jars were shut tightly.

Whether Renji was childishly naïve or just simply ignorant, it was clear to Toshiro that the grimy adult that claimed to run his 'shop' was blatantly ignoring his younger companion.

'Hey!' Toshiro yelled loudly, banging his fist down sharply on the table, getting the attention of the shopkeeper. 'Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going help us?!' He asked rudely.

With an exasperated sigh, the shopkeeper turned around, clearly dreaded having to work with the slightly filthy children. Renji and Toshiro were caught slightly off guard by the shopkeeper. Usually, it was a younger man that took care of them every week, but today the keeper was a decrepit old codger. They silently hoped they wouldn't have any problems. Rukia had made arrangements with the other owner about seeing that the little boys she called her 'brothers' could get the food their little family needed.

'What did you need?' He growled, exposing all of the seven teeth he had left.

'Could we have some milk please?' Renji asked meekly, rather scared of the shopkeeper. He set the jug on the counter, followed by a small sack. 'And three cupfuls of rice, please...' He added.

The shopkeeper looked at the jar and the tattered sack on the counter, and then to Renji, as if expecting him to lay down something else as well.

'Some bean sprouts if you have them too, please.' Renji asked.

'Where's the money?' He growled sternly.

'Uhm...' Renji started looking for his words, trying to remember what Rukia had told him earlier that morning.

'Our sister made arrangements with the previous shop owner...' Toshiro cut in, returning the keeper's rudeness with his own. 'Put it on our bill...' He said firmly.

'Get lost you mangy kids...' He growled tiredly. 'The old keeper was called to some urgent business at home. Apparently his wife is very sick. He won't be back to the shop for quite some time.'

'How terrible...' Renji mused.

The shopkeeper shook his head in disgust, ignoring Renji's attempt at sympathy. 'This is no place for you, if want something, you better come back with some money.' He said sternly, putting the jar and tattered sack back into Renji's basket.

'Our sister has money at home!' Renji tried to persuade the shopkeeper to give them their daily food in advance.

'Then you might want to run home and get it, then come here and get your food.' The shopkeeper said, taking both boys by the arm and showing them back into the street. 'From what he's told me of you, you've got quite a bill rung up...' He finished with a grunt, tossing them into the street.

Renji stood up and dusted himself off, hot tears of anger and sadness brimming in his eyes. Toshiro likewise stood back up in an even more irritated state.

'The old goat...' He growled contemptuously.

'You shouldn't call people names...' Renji sniffed. 'Rukia says it's not nice.'

'It's also not nice to throw hungry boys back into the street like trash...' Toshiro added, slightly angrily. 'But what do we expect? Look where we live!' He grunted, motioning with his hand to the entirety of the Rukongai.

'But, Rukia-'

'What's happened to you?' Toshiro growled, turning back to Renji. The red-haired eleven-year-old had been so different so many years ago when Toshiro had first met him.

'What do you mean, 'What's happened to me?'' Renji asked.

Toshiro drew another small tattered sack out of a fold in his tunic and held it out to Renji. Instead of the small sack be empty and limp, the sack was crammed, and practically exploding long white grains of life-giving rice, enough to feed their 'family' for days.

Renji gasped in horror. 'You stole it!' He breathed quietly.

Toshiro rolled his eyes in disgust. 'Why do you refuse to do it the old way?' He growled.

Renji used to be one of the best thieves in Hanging Dog. He could snatch countless jars right from underneath the shopkeepers' noses, he was a fast runner, and knew all the best hiding spots in the district. When he was a lone individual, Renji was never hungry. Toshiro had admired Renji for his resourcefulness and cunning at such a young age.

However, shortly after Toshiro and his best friend Momo came to Hanging Dog and met Renji, all three of them met Rukia, who was a kind young woman, and instantly took a liking to all three of them. Rukia's warm baths, warm food, and warm hugs seemed to melt Renji's young, but criminal heart. Over time, she explained to him that it was wrong to steal and lie, no matter how mean people can be. Over time, Renji had converted from a seasoned thief, to a sissy Momma's Boy. It disgusted Toshiro that such an impressive youngster could be brought back so low and pathetic. Toshiro had vowed to himself that he wouldn't end up pathetic like Renji, and kept his heart cooler towards the kind woman that only cared for him.

'Because Rukia says it's wrong!' Renji cried, wiping his eyes.

'And how long are you going to listen to her?!' Toshiro yelled angrily. 'Until you're starving to death, and if you want to eat, you'll do what needs to be done?!' He taunted.

'No!' Renji cried defensively, turning on his heel and running as fast as he could in the direction of the humble home he shared with Rukia, Toshiro, and Momo, not wanting to look back at his dear friend.

Toshiro followed slowly, watching with a smirk as Renji ran crying down the dirty streets.

**-X-**

Toshiro took his time on the way home, collecting countless more ill-gotten gains all along the way. He didn't care if what he was doing was wrong, he only cared that he and the people he cared for had enough to eat. In a cruel world, such as the one he lived in, an individual had to what needed to be done, regardless if it was morally wrong or not. So that was exactly was Toshiro did.

He returned to their shack to find Momo bouncing happily, eager to welcome her best friend.

'Hello 'Shiro!' She said happily. 'But it's a shame that mean man had to treat you so horribly!' She added, still her joyful self.

Toshiro numbly pushed past Momo and laid the food that he had stolen throughout the day on the rickety table next to the equally rickety wood stove that Rukia either cooked on or heated the tiny shack with.

'Toshiro...' Rukia breathed sadly, the sound of her heart breaking reflected in her voice.

'I did what had to be done, Rukia...' Toshiro snorted, holding his head high. 'If we keep living the honest way, we'll starve.'

Rukia was about to reprimand him gently, but her growling stomach interrupted her. Maybe, just this once mind, maybe Toshiro had done the right thing. Any decent person would help a group of starving orphans.

'Okay, Toshiro...' Rukia surrendered tiredly, digging through Toshiro's spoils. She found mounds of rice, enough fruits and vegetables to vary their diet for two weeks, and jugs of cool milk and water. Toshiro had gathered enough provisions to see the group through for a week or two, or even more if Rukia was thrifty.

'However did you manage to carry all of this?' Rukia asked incredulously, opening the only cabinet in the shack and trying to find a place to put all their food.

'I have my ways...' Toshiro said uncertainly. 'Are you going to thank me or not?' He asked with an impatient grunt.

Rukia sighed once more. What was she going to do with him? 'Thank you Toshiro...' She resigned. 'But please don't do it again.' She added brokenheartedly. 'I'll work more hours, I'll do anything so we don't have to steal, so we can earn our food honestly.'

Toshiro answered with an agitated snort, and stormed back out the front door of the shack, eager to be by himself again.

Rukia shook her head sadly as Toshiro's angry footsteps disappeared into the distance. Turning back to Renji, Rukia tried to smile. 'I better be going to work...' She sighed with a forced grin.

Rukia worked as a housecleaner in the upper districts of the Rukongai. She would have liked better to have a position as a maid in the Sereitei, but none of the well-bred inhabitants would even stand for a Rukongai-born girl. Although the pay wasn't much in the Rukongai, it was still district two, which was ten times more than Rukia could ever imagine earning doing anything in Hanging Dog.

'Are you hungry?' She asked Renji. 'Will you be able to find something for the others to eat if I'm out late tonight?'

Renji slowly nodded his head.

Rukia smiled, proud of the nice young boy she had made of Renji's once-wily personality. 'Keep an eye on Momo...' She reminded him. 'And don't get on Toshiro's bad side. You know how that temper of his is...' She added fondly, patting his shoulder.

Renji nodded obediently once more, his eyes locked in solemn concentration.

'Make sure everyone stays close to home too...' Rukia added, grabbing her tattered apron from a rusty hook on the wall.

She smiled to Renji once more before turning to head out the front door. As she started to force the rickety door shut behind her, a meek, but firm chirping of Renji's voice made her stop.

'Say that again?' Rukia asked, confused as she poked her head into the door.

'I want to work...' Renji repeated, his jaw set in determination. 'I want to work and help you provide for us.'

**-X-**

**AN: **I'm back! This time, taking a little different approach with everything! Hope everyone likes it! I know all the characters' ages are probably way messed up, but please bear with it, as it makes for a better story. Also, Toshiro and Momo were from a different part of the Rukongai, but in order for me to make this story work, I have to do it this way. That's a forgivable mistake, right? :) I don't expect this to be exactly 'canon', or even reflecting authentic BLEACH facts, such as ages or personalities. I claim creative license on that subject... I originally thought of setting the story in an AU Japanese ghetto, but I thought the Rukongai would be better, permitted that my readers were tolerant of everything I've done and am going to do. Thanks in advance for reading!

**Feedback Please! Reviews and even Flames are greatly appreciated! :) Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Love and Labor - Chapter Two

**-X-**

**A glimpse at the past:**

Rukia was only seventeen. She had never known health or prosperity, but then again, who in the Rukongai had? It had been almost two years since she had met the children she called her siblings. She had found Renji and Toshiro fighting with a much bigger band of thugs over who gets to tug playfully on Momo's hair, and who doesn't. As easy as the lesson should have been, they older, bigger, meaner boys couldn't figure out that neither Renji nor Toshiro were going to permit them to lay a finger on the delicate little Momo. Unfortunately, Renji and Toshiro were forced to beat the lesson into the older boys. However, in the fight between two younger children against a band of five strong teenagers armed with rocks and thick planks of wood, Toshiro and Renji got their behinds solidly beat to within inches of their consciousness.

The only reason Rukia was able to step in that day was because she had been on an errand for a woman she worked for higher up the district. Rukia, fighting for justice and peace wherever she seemed to go, drove the bigger bullies away with a stern talking to, accompanied with and icy glare from her violet eyes and a ball of blue Spirit Energy held threateningly in her hand. Rukia _had _lost her job that day, but strangely, she felt a surge of purpose regarding the three younger children. Looking back on that day now, Rukia smiles to herself, remembering that that was the only time she can recall seeing Toshiro smile.

When the thugs ran away with their proverbial tails between their legs, screaming in fright, Toshiro smiled a sick smile of triumph.

Rukia went on with her business that day, and as mentioned previously, her employer was very unhappy with Rukia's untimely late return, and fired Rukia almost immediately. Rukia wondered how the woman could even afford to hire a maid, let alone fire one. And how she could look at a ragged girl, and know that she needed to work to live, and let her go anyway.

Rukia was glad to leave the job, but the need for money seemed to nag continuously at the back of her head. She returned to her shack that night and to her surprise, found a stack of food sitting on her tiny table, seemingly waiting just for her.

Looking around for signs of others, Rukia cautiously made her closer to investigate the stack of a good-will offering.

Tucked delicately in between a jar of water and a bag of candy, was a slip of weathered off-white paper, with 'Arigato Gozaimasu' written in a sprawling Hiragana script. Rukia would have been completely puzzled about who could have left such a gift in her truly humble home, had it not been for the shape of the handwriting signing the crude note. It was large and sloppy, but with a little focus, it was legible.

Rukia could easily guess it belonged to a child. However, she couldn't understand what a child could be grateful to her about. She hadn't thought that the good deed she had done earlier in the afternoon as something that would need to be recognized.

Tucking the note into a fold of her patched dress, Rukia poked her head back out of what she dared call the front door of her 'house'. In an indiscernible blur, a patch of red disappeared behind a large rock off the side of the road.

Rukia chuckled to herself as she moved closer to investigate the culprit.

'It's okay...' Rukia soothed gently, moving a large piece of brush to get a look at the boy that had run off. Recognizing Renji from earlier, Rukia smiled gently. She pulled the note out from her dress. 'Is this from you?' She asked gently, not wanting to frighten him, which he already was.

Renji, his wide eyes frightened at the small woman talking in front of him, fell back onto his backside, and slowly inched his way back a few paces, trembling slightly.

'No, no!' Rukia assured him gently, getting down onto her own knees to get at his eye level. 'I'm not going to do anything to you...' She told him.

Finally, after much talking to him, Renji finally sat still, obviously not wanting to go anywhere.

'Where are your parents?' Rukia asked. When nothing escaped Renji's quivering lips, Rukia felt her heart fall. Of course he was an orphan. 'You're all by yourself, huh?' She asked gently.

Shamefacedly, Renji silently nodded his head, looking quite forlorn.

'Are the other two around as well?' Rukia asked, noticing that the sun was going down, turning the blue sky into a shade of orange.

Renji shook his head, never once letting a word slip out of his lips.

Rukia sighed tiredly, quickly running through all the possible options that popped into her head.

'Are you hungry?' Rukia smiled, extending a hand out for him to take.

Once again, Renji scooted back, fear flashing on and off in his eyes.

'It's okay.' She offered, extending her hand out farther. 'I'm by myself tonight too. Please come inside, it's getting dark.' She pleaded gently.

Meekly, Renji slowly took her hand, his eyes never once leaving hers, making sure she didn't make a violent moves suddenly. It was a behavior he had picked up in his days on the streets when dealing with strangers.

Rukia brought Renji into her tiny shack and wrapped the heaviest blanket she had around him tightly, then she set about finding something for them to eat that night. With the food she had, she made as substantial a meal as possible, and although Renji never said a word, Rukia could tell that he liked it.

Renji had stayed the night with her that evening, and by the time he ran off into the streets the next morning, he still hadn't said a word.

A week or so later, Renji returned, this time, accompanied by Toshiro and Momo. Upon Renji's return, Rukia was relieved, since the last time he had run off, she had assumed she never see the silently charming boy again. She was glad to see all three children safe, but there was something about the oldest boy with white hair and a formidable scowl that made her uncomfortable. However, not missing an opportunity to help someone, she quickly invited all the children into her house.

After putting something into their empty stomachs, the children seemed to warm up to her, and recognize that they were safe and away from harm in the tiny shack. The children, having admitted that they were all orphans, begged Rukia not to turn them back out into the cold, dark streets. Even Renji tonight was verbal.

Rukia was a person who could never say 'no', to anybody. Especially not to three pitiful children, the youngest barely being seven years old. Finding sleeping arrangements for three extra people that night was a little difficult, but Rukia managed, and the three children never left, and they been together like a family ever since, and Rukia never felt the need to complain. She always liked children, and the three she took care of were the nicest she ever met, and she was glad they did.

**-X-**

Still, almost two years later, Rukia continued to think back on those fateful days and smile to herself, although her heart was heavy and worn as she forced herself to trudge through the Rukongai to the house where she worked as a cleaner.

Renji's last words as she walked out of the front door seemed to stick in her mind, and she couldn't help meditating on them. Over the years, Renji had changed drastically, he liked to help Rukia now, if anything around their meager home ever needed done.

Although Rukia was confident in Renji's abilities to work, she was positive that there wasn't anyone or anything that would need the help of an eleven year old boy. Rukia sighed tiredly, she had wanted to try and give the children some form of education, but it wasn't working out like she had planned, being responsible for herself and three other children was definitely harder than she had ever expected.

She figured in her head that she would talk to him when she returned that evening, for now, she would just go to work and work as best as she could.

Letting herself into the large District One house, Rukia tied her apron around herself, ready for a full day's worth of work, much to her chagrin.

On her list of chores for the day, were to tend to the multiple animals the family owned, which included, feeding, exercising, cleaning stalls, coops, and anything else that popped into the lady-of-the-house's mind that morning.

Rukia didn't like to complain, but when the list of chores ran the length of a foot-long piece of paper, with tasks continued on the backside, she could have cried. The three children at home were her constant source of motivation on days like these, when it was apparent the woman she worked for wanted the entire house scrubbed from top to bottom.

Rukia groaned lightly in exhaustion as she went to retrieve the heavy wooden bucket she had come to despise.

Finally, after what felt like ten hours later to Rukia, she was able to remove her apron and start towards home, with her meager paycheck of about 900 Yen, made up of heavy coins and a few bills. Rukia thought her work was worth a lot more that than, seeing as how her right wrist was swollen badly from scrubbing so hard all day. But Rukia wasn't about to complain. The money she carried now was more than she had when she woke up this morning.

Feeling very exhausted indeed, Rukia slowly and tiredly made her way home, where she was sure Renji was waiting for her, just as determined as he was when she left.

Finally, just as the orange sunset disappeared and night cloaked the Rukongai with darkness, Rukia found herself forcing open the broken door to her lowly home.

She found Toshiro and Momo on the floor, asleep and curled tightly together on their designated mats. Renji sat underneath a burning candle, bent over a book. Rukia had to chuckle, because Renji couldn't read very well. It wasn't because he was ignorant, but rather because he had simply never had the opportunity to learn, which Rukia was trying to remedy with every passing day, but the time she needed to help him seemed to escape her. At the current moment, Renji could only read the most basic of words in a clear Hiragana script. Rukia hadn't even attempted to try to explain Kanji or Katakana to him for fear he got too confused.

'Are you getting anywhere?' Rukia asked fondly, looking over Renji's shoulder down at the basic words on the pages in front of him.

Renji squinted at the page. During the time he did, Rukia's quick eyes had already blazed over the simple words and easily read and understood them.

'Neko...' Renji finally pronounced, pointing to two Japanese characters on the page that spelled out the Japanese word for 'cat'.

'Anything else?' She asked with a chuckle.

Renji shook his head, depressed as he shut the book up.

'We'll get serious with it tomorrow...' Rukia promised him with a smile, putting her day's earnings into a large glass jar in the single cabinet, which was a little under halfway full.

'Um, Rukia?' Renji started timidly. 'About what I said this morning, I-'

'I appreciate your offer Renji, really I do.' Rukia interjected, forcing herself to smile despite the sore pain coursing violently through her entire body. 'And I wouldn't object to it all, but I just don't think anywhere in the Rukongai is going to want a little boy for hired-help, much less even pay you for you work...' Rukia surrendered tiredly, settling down onto her own mat on the floor and opening her arms for Renji to join her.

'Well then I'll help you around here!' Renji offered vehemently, settling into Rukia's arms. 'It's not very big here, but there has to be stuff I can do to help you!' He insisted.

'What's got you thinking about all of this all the sudden?' Rukia chuckled lightly, resting her cheek on the top of his head.

'How much do we owe the grocer?' Renji blurted out anxiously, not even trying to hold his business-like air.

Rukia sighed as she pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from under her mat, presumably to Renji, it was the bill.

Adding it up once, twice, and then a third time, Rukia finally named the sum. 'Five thousand Yen...' She finally stated, a tear coming to her eye. That was a lot of money to an orphan girl such as herself. It was more money than she had ever had in her life. Cleary the bill worried her more in private than what she allowed the children to believe. 'That's not so bad right?' She tried to smile.

Renji had been on the verge of tears as well, but all of his feelings vanished in a moment. He felt changed, as it were, into a man almost in an instant. Into a helpful, tender-hearted man, whose only charge was to take care of the young woman he called his 'sister'. It was his business now to comfort her and keep up her courage as the hardships drew nigh with every passing day.

'That's not too bad at all!' Renji added, smiling encouragingly at his 'sister'. 'I heard stories on the streets about a man who owed two hundred thousand!' He spit out. 'And he couldn't pay one Yen of it! And he was rich! We'll manage, don't worry.' He added with a wide grin. 'We'll get up tomorrow morning, and things will start to mend.'

Rukia looked into the young boy's cheerful face and drew him in closer to her, kissing the top of his head in silence. She knew he was but a child, and she couldn't expect any real aid from him, but she couldn't help taking courage from his bold, hopeful words. It was a comfort at least to talk over with someone the anxieties that weighed down so heavy on her.

'You're right...' Rukia smiled, hugging him tightly and admiring how much Renji grew seemingly in the past twenty-four hours. 'We'll be fine.'

Rukia laid her head down that night, with Renji's nearby, and seemed to feel at least half of her worries dissolve. With Renji's hopefulness, and her own faith in herself seemed to comfort her in an unexplainable way. She didn't define what she and Renji were planning as planning anymore. More like, 'anxious wishing for relief'. She felt at peace as she fell into a deep sleep that night stretched out on the hard ground, with the different volumes of even breathing lulling her as her eyes finally closed.

They would be alright, they would survive somehow. Tomorrow morning, a light would dawn, and no matter how much pain was suffered, or how many tears were shed, they would all pull through together. Somehow.

**-X-**

**AN: There's nothing as satisfying as uploading... :) I hope everyone likes it! Please, please review... :) I love hearing everyone's comments, concerns, questions, and even rants! :) Thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Love and Labor - Chapter 3

**-X-**

Renji's days of freedom running the streets with his other two companions were over. Although the days were hardly ever boring, seeing as the trio composed of him, Toshiro and Momo were hardly ever still. They found various ways of entertaining themselves throughout the day that Rukia was at work. On days when the market was busier, they would enjoy running slaloms through the throngs that crowded the streets, much to the adults' annoyance. On warmer days, the river was a place for fun and games to be had with the rest of the lonely children in the District.

Although as dismal as his life in Hanging Dog may have seemed, he enjoyed it to some degree. But now, he had rightly concluded that he was called upon to fritter his days away while the burdens fell heavily on his dear friend and sister-figure, Rukia.

When Renji awoke from his mat on the floor, the day after his first day home with Rukia, the first thing he felt was an unusual sense of care.

Renji didn't believe in any gods or higher beings, but in his heart he prayed that he would be a help and a true friend to 'Sister Rukia'.

Renji sprung off the floor to his feet before Toshiro even opened his sleepy eyes.

'Is it time to get up?' Toshiro yawned, not even lifting his head from the pile of blankets he called a pillow.

'See for yourself!' Renji smiled pleasantly, throwing open the nearby and only window, letting bright rays of sunshine fall on Toshiro's face.

'Don't wake Momo up...' Toshiro growled, rolling over.

'You won't have to worry about that!' Renji smiled with a small skip in his step. 'She's been up for awhile now, you better get a move on!' He chuckled. 'See for yourself and come to your own conclusion while I go outside and sweep!' He added rather excitedly before leaving Toshiro's side.

'Good morning Rukia!' Renji smiled happily to Rukia as she was set about getting Momo fed and ready for the day. Rukia's good-morning was less buoyant, but her smile was sweet. As Renji grabbed the sad-looking broom from a corner and skipped out the front door, he felt like Rukia was a girl worth doing anything in the world for.

Momo, catching Renji's bright and cheerful countenance, followed him eagerly out into the early morning sunshine, her young face also beaming.

'I bet you I can have this all swept off before you count to a hundred!' Renji bargained playfully with Momo, motioning to the front porch and the meager walkway out into the street.

Momo's little tongue rattled her numbers off as if it were crazy, and her merry laugh soon told Renji that he wasn't quite as fast a sweeper as he had supposed.

Renji's brief work outside was soon finished, and leisurely, he and Momo made their way back to their house, but not before a slightly familiar figure caught Renji's attention out of the corner of his eye.

He had seen the woman only once before. She had given him a gentle smile, just before he and Toshiro were cruelly thrown back into the streets by the old shopkeeper.

That day, he hadn't gotten a chance to thoroughly look at her and absorb her appearance. Now that he looked at her, he was aghast that a noble woman, and an extremely beautiful one at that, would be in such a foul place as the Rukongai.

As the noble turned her head to look at him, Renji averted his eyes. He had been staring, and the Kuchiki had noticed. Renji hurriedly kept the broom at his side as he turned to go back inside.

He was just about to force the single-hinged door open when he heard a gentle, feminine voice call out. His heart just about stopped in fear.

Renji slowly turned around, expecting the worst. Although the noble _seemed _like a nice enough looking person, but one could never be sure with nobles.

'Did you say something, ma'am?' Renji asked meekly, in the most respectful voice he had as he avoided her eyes.

'I'm not interrupting anything am I?' Hisana asked him gently with a friendly smile.

'No Ma'am...' Renji said nervously, shaking his head. 'What can I do for you?' He asked, his voice wavering slightly.

'Do you mind showing me around?' Hisana asked, looking around the Rukongai. Clearly, she was used to have someone around her constantly to assist her. 'I've come here so many times before, but I'm afraid I might get lost if I wander too much by myself...' She tried to chuckle easily. 'Would you mind accompanying me for a little bit?' She asked with a slightly embarrassed smile. 'Just in case... My husband will be cross if he learns I got lost.' She added sheepishly.

To Renji, the meek playfulness in her voice seemed to enhance the noble's beauty tremendously. Renji thought this woman one of the most beautiful ladies he had ever seen. Her beauty closely rivaled that of Rukia's, which although she was perpetually exhausted, still shone radiantly in Renji's eyes.

Renji swallowed the large, nervous lump in his throat and tried to steady his voice. The sheer presence of this incredibly powerful woman made him nervous. He even thought he felt his knees shaking.

'Just let me tell my sister where I'm going, and I'll be right back, Ma'am.' Renji answered quietly, feeling his tongue go numb. He had no idea why he was getting so nervous... Perhaps it was because of the fact that he had never had an encounter with this kind of person before, and it frightened him.

'Thank you very much...' Hisana exhaled gratefully. 'I won't keep you for long.' She added with a gentle smile.

'I'll go talk to my sister...' Renji repeated anxiously, turning on his heels and heading towards the shack.

_'Smart boy...' _Hisana thought fondly to herself, impressed by the boy's dedication to his aforementioned sister.

Renji burst into the small shack panting for breath. Although he had only run up the walk, he had come as fast as he could, and already he was rather out of breath. He had forced the front door open just as Rukia was reaching for the door, ready to go to work.

'What's the rush?' Rukia asked tiredly, her eyelids heavy.

'There's a noble out there!' Renji blurted out frantically, in standard, little-boy fashion.

'Hush!' Rukia shushed him sharply, but gently. 'Did he say anything to you?' She asked, ignorant to the fact that it was a woman.

'It's a lady!' Renji exploded again.

Rukia instantly left Renji were he stood, and peeked out the single, front window, catching a small glimpse of the Kuchiki. As soon as Hisana turned her head towards the window, Rukia sharply drew the tattered curtains shut, desperately not wanting to be seen.

'She's a Kuchiki...' Rukia breathed. 'She's beautiful too.' She sighed in awe. 'What does she want?' She asked Renji urgently, herself growing nervous.

'She asked me to show her around...' Renji told her, feeling a mix between scared and proud.

'Then why are you in here?' Rukia asked, cocking her head to the side. 'Shouldn't you be out with her?'

'I wanted to make sure it was okay with you before I ran off with a stranger...' Renji admitted, hanging his head.

Rukia chuckled at Renji's childish reason. She appreciated the fact that he checked with her, but she really wouldn't have minded.

'She won't hurt me, will she?' Renji added, rather frightened.

Rukia chuckled again. 'I don't think so...' She guessed. 'Just be on you best behavior...' Rukia reminded with a smile, turning Renji towards the door. 'I'll tell Toshiro to keep an eye on Momo for the day.' She added, accompanying Renji to the front door.

**-X-**

Hisana was beginning to become weary of waiting, when she heard the rickety door forced open. She watched as the boy hugged his sister goodbye. The exchange between the two was short, but precious to Hisana, who herself had wished she had had a sibling when she was younger.

She broke off her stare when she saw the red-haired boy leave the front porch and trot confidently towards her, but his eyes were clouded with uncertainty.

'What did you want to see first?' The boy asked respectfully.

Hisana thought for a moment, her eyes never once leaving the boy's. 'I should like to know your name...' She said with a familiar smile.

Renji blushed slightly, rather ashamed that he hadn't volunteered it. 'Renji Abarai, Ma'am...' He told her, feeling her noble eyes bore right through him, as if she were staring through his chest at his heart that fluttering like mad.

Hisana nodded kindly. 'It's a pleasure to meet you...' She grinned lightly.

'Is there anywhere in particular you'd like to go first, Ma'am?' Renji asked, shaking slightly.

Hisana gracefully shook her head. 'I need to see the entire Rukongai...' She explained. 'Right now, you're the guide, just make sure I see all of it.' She smiled.

'Yes Ma'am...' Renji nodded, thinking for a second. 'I don't think there's much here that's worthy for your eyes to look at for even a second...' Renji admitted, rather ashamed of his home.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when he felt the noble woman's hand rest gently on his shoulder. Renji thought he could have collapsed in shock. For a noble to even look at a peasant was unheard of, and now she had dared to lay an entire hand on him.

'Don't be nervous...' She told him gently. 'Just accompany me. There's a good reason behind all of it.' She finished with an urging tone. It was firm, but gentle.

'I'll guess we'll start with the river then...' Renji told her, forcing himself to return the noble's smile.

'Lead the way...' Hisana smiled, amused by the boy's meekness.

**-X-**

Renji and the noble walked in silence until Renji couldn't stand it a moment longer. The mere presence of this woman was powerful, but the gentleness of her spirit seemed to mask it. The evenness and assuredness was rather intimidating to Renji as well. Her countenance looked kind enough to him, but the volume and way she spoke was like nothing Renji had ever heard before in his life.

'What's your name, Ma'am?' Renji asked, his voice spiking sharply as his anxiety returned. The moment Hisana looked down on him, he turned his reddening face away, not wanting to see her probable displeasure.

'I'm sorry Ma'am...' Renji apologized quickly, his face flushing. 'Forgive my rudeness. I didn't mean any offense.' He blathered nervously.

However, much against Renji's supposal, Hisana's slight grin never left her face. He had figured that she would look at least a little cross with his impudence.

'Hisana...' The lady adorned in fine clothes and silk answered kindly. 'My husband's the head of the Kuchiki house.' She added, without a hint of prideful arrogance in her mild voice.

'I'm deeply sorry for my rudeness Kuchiki-sama...' Renji apologized again, bowing his head slightly. 'I didn't mean to try and put us on the same level.' He explained.

'I didn't think of that...' She told him, drawing up beside him with a single pace.

'Ma'am?' Renji asked meekly. 'I beg you please be merciful with my free speech, but, may I ask you another question?' He asked, closing his eyes slightly, fearing Hisana's answer.

When Hisana answered with a silent nod, Renji dared to speak once more.

'Why are you so different?' Renji asked bravely, no longer feeling deathly afraid of his noble acquaintance. 'From all the other nobles I've seen?' He added for clarity.

'What do you mean?' Hisana asked, genuinely interested in hearing and answering Renji's question.

'All the nobles that come around this part of the district are arrogant and mean...' Renji told her. 'No offense to your husband or anything!' He quickly added, bracing himself for a scolding. 'None of the nobles I've seen are half as kind and gentle as you are...' Renji added in meek admiration. 'Why is that?'

Hisana sighed deeply, deciding where to begin with her own story.

'The only reason I'm a Kuchiki is because I married.' Hisana explained. 'If I hadn't, I would probably be in the same situation you and your sister are; starving and slaving for my mere existence.'

The original goal of the day, to show Hisana around the Rukongai was quickly de-prioritized once Hisana and Renji got to talking. Although they still walked around, the conversation was more important than sight-seeing. They were an odd pair, a gorgeous, noble woman, with a ragged a dirty boy, talking and laughing like they didn't see the difference between themselves, and like they had known each other for longer than a few hours.

'So you actually lived here?' Renji asked in disbelief.

Hisana nodded. 'My husband took pity on me and my poor health...' She explained, not needing to go into details.

'Is that why you come back here?' Renji asked. 'To remind yourself where you could be instead of in the Sereitei?' He added, but inhaled sharply upon the realization about how rude he had just been. 'Please forgive me Ma'am...'

'That's not the exact reason...' Hisana admitted. 'But you're close. I come here because I'm looking for something.' She told him, mist covering her now-sorrowful eyes.

Renji nodded understandingly, not wanting to ask anything more, lest Hisana become even more upset.

'Renji, you told me you had a sister...' Hisana started again. 'Never ever take someone like that for granted.' She told him.

They walked in silence around the Rukongai for hours more, every now and again exchanging gentle smiles, until they found themselves in front of the small shack that Renji called home.

'Thank you very much, Renji...' Hisana thanked him tiredly, panting slightly.

'Is there something wrong?' Renji asked her, confused by her exhaustion, since he himself was barely tasked from their excursion. He had become fond of Hisana. He couldn't imagine why, considering she was little more than a complete stranger.

'I'm just tired that's all...' Hisana explained, catching her breath.

'I know you're probably used to houses much nicer than it, but...' Renji started. 'Would you like to come inside and sit while you catch your breath?' Renji offered bravely.

'That's very kind of you...' Hisana agreed. 'Just for a few moments; I should like to meet the rest of your family.' She smiled tiredly. 'I feel as if we're all friends already.' She added.

'I hope Rukia has some tea left over...' Renji offered. 'Otherwise we don't have much to offer. I'm sorry.'

'I'll be fine...' Hisana assured him.

'Excuse me...' Renji told her sheepishly as he banged open their front door. 'It's small, but it's clean...' He offered as he showed her inside.

Renji led Hisana to the cleanest corner of the shack. 'My sister should be home any minute now.' He told her with a smile.

Presently, the door flung open, and Toshiro and Momo traipsed in, contrary to who Renji hoped it would be.

Toshiro, catching a glimpse of the noble, quickly herded Momo away, but not before staring for a long moment at Hisana.

'Your brother and sister?' Hisana asked, rather confused at the striking differences among all three of them.

'We're not really related...' Renji admitted, hanging his head. 'We've been friends forever, and now that Rukia takes care of us, we call each other family.' He tried to smile.

'That's beautiful...' Hisana sighed in agreement. This boy impressed her more and more with every passing minute she spent with him.

Finally, after at least ten minutes of more silence, and Toshiro and Momo having never once shown their faces, Rukia finally shoved open the battered front door.

Rukia smiled warmly, but tiredly at the boy she called her brother, but quickly, her attention turned uncomfortably to the noble standing in the corner of her humble home.

The young woman named Rukia looked straight to Hisana, and instantly Hisana felt her chest tighten. Apart from the blatant differences in their clothing, and of course age, she felt like she was looking into a mirror. Rukia had never owned a mirror, and had only seen her reflection a few times in the dirty river. She had forgotten what she really looked like.

Renji however, noticed the striking resemblances instantly, and immediately he drew back from both of them, sensing the tension that suddenly forced itself into the room.

Hisana felt like she had been hit in the chest with a brick. Her throat was tightening, her heart was pounding. She feared if she tried to swallow she wouldn't be able to.

Rukia meanwhile couldn't understand what could possibly cause both the noble, and even her brother to act so strange.

Hisana however, did realize why her mind was in a frenzy.

_'The sins of our youths visit us when we're old...'_ Someone once told her. '_And the price is more than we can bear.' _

As Hisana took in Rukia as a whole, she heard those fateful words echo in her head. She stood up before any more of her emotions could spill out of her mouth.

'Would you like some tea?' Rukia offered meekly.

'I'm sorry Renji...' Hisana choked out quietly as she stood up, preparing to leave the shack. 'I think I need some air.' She panted weakly. 'Take this...' She pleaded, pressing something firmly into his hand. 'I'm glad we met. Thank you...' She added before hurrying away.

'What's the matter Ma'am?!' Renji pleaded, but Hisana was already stumbling away down the dirty road in the direction of the Sereitei.

And in a brief few seconds, Renji's new friend was gone, disappearing in a vapor of the wind. Just as he had feared, she had left him, without so much as an explanation. He looked down into his hand to find five coins.

Rukia soon came out and played the perfect part of an understanding sister.

'I wonder what could have possibly made her get like that...' Rukia mused to him. 'You'd think nobles would be more collected than that.' She said, wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

'She told me to give these to you...' Renji said numbly, handing the coins over to Rukia.

Rukia shook her head and closed his fingers around the money. 'You did all the work today...' She told him. 'It's yours.' She forced herself to smile.

'Then I want you to have it...' Renji insisted.

Rukia sighed her appreciation, and began to herd Renji back into the shack, where Toshiro and Momo were anxiously waiting, wondering what in the Soul Society just happened.

That night, Renji couldn't help but wonder about what he had seen that afternoon.

**-X-**

Meanwhile, Hisana leisurely walked through her husband's gardens, thinking about what she had seen in Rukia. Her exact image, but younger.

_'Did you go to the Rukongai again today?'_ A deep voice asked fondly, bringing Hisana back into reality.

Hisana looked to her husband and smiled. 'Yes...' She nodded, a sad smile gracing her lips. 'I'm sorry.'

'You don't need to apologize...' He said evenly. 'I'm just worried about your health.' He told her.

'Not for much longer...' Hisana smiled. 'I think my search is almost over.'

**-X-**

**AN: Sorry this took so long. :P I work at a grocery store, and the unions have finally come in to try and take our small store over. The union people have resorted to bothering us while we work, catching us on the way out of work, and even stalking us and following us home right to our driveways... For our safety, we were advised to stay off the internet, anywhere that someone might find us. i.e., Facebook, email, end even small sites like FanFiction... :( Needless to say, I'm breaking the rules now, but it's worth it for my readers... :) Hope everybody likes it! Enjoy! (^_^)v**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Love and Labor - Chapter 4

**-X-**

'That was odd...' Toshiro mused dryly to his adoptive brother and sister once they returned. 'She just up and ran off.'

'She probably had things in her own house to attend to...' Rukia reasoned, pulling the door shut tight behind her.

All the while, Renji watched Rukia, wondering why she hadn't said anything else about the noble, especially since the two looked so disturbingly similar. Which finally, now everything made sense to him. That was why he had warmed up so quickly to Hisana; she reminded him so much of his own dear Rukia. Shortly afterward, Renji made it a point to shake all other thoughts from his mind.

'She probably has slaves to order around...' Toshiro snorted disdainfully.

'Toshiro,' Rukia started to scold. 'The way you talk you'd think you're the pompous one...' She said.

Toshiro shook his head sharply in defiance. 'Never mind even thinking for a second that I might be right...' He murmured sullenly.

'Whether you're right or wrong, it's not for us to be speculating.' Rukia insisted. 'She's seemed like a perfectly nice person to me, and I'm sure Renji will heartily agree.' Rukia added, turning to him for confirmation.

'She's great...' Renji admitted. 'She reminded me a lot of you, Rukia...' He added.

'Oh I wouldn't say that...' Rukia insisted humbly. 'There's no way I could even stand up next to a woman like that.' She said wistfully. 'But enough of all of this; I'm sure we'll never see her again...' Rukia added, abruptly changing the subject. 'I think it's time we all went to bed, the sun's gone down.'

Little as Renji liked to go to bed with countless questions buzzing through his young head, he was in no position to say no to his 'sister', and so along with Toshiro and Momo, to bed he went.

Although Renji was ready to sleep, it would not come to him. Too often would an image of Rukia pop into his mind, and then shortly afterwards, Hisana's. It was rather creepy to him, but he didn't really know why. Perhaps it was just a young child's intuition.

Then more questions began to arise. Renji wondered what Hisana said she was looking for. Why had she told him to never take his sister for granted? Why did she run off? And why was she so distraught when she did? Was there something about their humble home that upset her?

As much as he didn't want to, Renji finally succumbed to sleep curled up tight on his mat on the floor.

**-X-**

Renji woke with a start the next morning, having heard the front door creak loudly open. Slowly lifting his still-tired head, with his long red hair flowing down to his shoulders, Renji looked to see where the noise was coming from.

Toshiro was slowly making his way out the front door, but stopped cold in his tracks when he heard his name whispered from Renji's lips.

'Where are you going this early in the morning?' Renji groaned, knuckling his eyes.

'I'm going out, like I usually do...' Toshiro replied flatly, not wanting to waste words on Renji, who was still half-asleep.

'I'll tell Rukia...' Renji assured him, returning his head to his pillow.

Toshiro rolled his eyes and continued out the pathetic front door without another word. He couldn't understand Renji's attachment to the woman they called their 'sister'.

On this early morning, Toshiro was on his way to a spot he called his. Off of the far side of the only green part of the riverbank, he retreated for solitude. During Toshiro's short young life, he had been completely smitten by the guardians of the Soul Society. The Soul Reapers. He deeply yearned to be one of them. Toshiro was certain he had the abilities, but was mocked by everyone he knew, outside his small 'family', of course.

Day after day, Toshiro remained by himself, honing his abilities, certain that one day, he would be deemed good enough for a position in the Academy.

This morning, Toshiro found himself shivering as he went through the long training routine his sharp mind had created.

**-X-**

That day, while Toshiro was out doing whatever he did with his time, Renji took Momo into his company, and together, wandered the streets timidly whilst Rukia went off in search of work.

Renji and Momo's day was spent weaving in and out of the occupants of the busy market, while also avoiding the heavy feet of the adults that bustled all around. Even though it was mid-autumn in the Soul Society, the cold air was bearable in the marketplace, due the high amount of people, the vicinity was usually the warmest out of all the places the children frequented.

'I'm bored...' Momo whined lightly, still holding tight to Renji's hand. 'Things seem so much more interesting when Toshiro's here with us...' She added.

Renji simply nodded, and proceeded to lead him and Momo out of the crowded and busy marketplace.

'What time is it anyway?' Momo finally asked as they neared the river, shielding her young eyes from the bright midday sun.

Renji exhaustedly surveyed the position of the sun and everything else around. 'I'd suppose it's near lunchtime...' He finally guessed, tired from running around for the majority of the morning.

'No wonder my stomach's growling...' Momo whimpered, sitting down on the ground. 'It's lunchtime, and I haven't any lunch.' She moaned.

'I know you're hungry...' Renji tried to comfort her. 'Maybe we should go back home and pick around in whatever Rukia has left.'

At the sound of a good idea, Momo's countenance perked up slightly, but quickly fell again. 'But that means we'd have to walk all the way home...' She groaned tiredly.

'We're not that far away...' Renji reminded her.

'But I'm starving, and that makes home seem even farther away...' Momo whined again.

'I guess you'd better suck it up...' Renji tried gently with a smile. 'If you want at least a little something to eat, I guess you'd walk home with me.'

Momo thought for a minute, considering Renji's simple words. If she didn't push herself and walk home, she wouldn't find any food, thus she'd be even hungrier, and no better off.

'I guess we'd better get moving...' Momo finally surrendered, getting back up to her tired feet. 'I'm not getting any less hungry.'

Renji took her hand with a smile. 'I'll carry you for a bit if you want...' He offered.

Momo smiled a bit, and eagerly jumped onto Renji's back, piggy-back style. 'Hurry up!' She giggled, sounding slightly happier than before. 'I hear that last apple in the cupboard calling to me!' She laughed, wrapping her hands around Renji's neck.

Renji smiled to himself and started the lengthy trot home, Momo urging him to hurry all the way. Although his load now was twice as heavy with Momo on his back, it didn't feel so burdensome, since he had been able to bring a little cheer to his younger 'sister'.

By the time Renji returned with Momo, he was thoroughly exhausted, but rather pleased with his stamina. He had been able to carry Momo the entire way, and was rather proud of his strength.

Momo, having been rested by Renji's kind ride, had sprung off of his and run into the little shack they called 'home', intent on getting to the aforementioned last apple.

Renji mildly followed Momo into their little shack, apprehensive about running in their humble dwelling, given that the floorboards seemed very fragile and unstable.

As Momo bit into her prized apple, she shivered as a cold draft blew through the shack.

'Brrr...' She shuddered pathetically as she wrapped her arms around herself. 'It got cold fast didn't it?' She asked, looking to Renji, who was shivering as well.

'It's autumn...' He reminded her, his teeth chattering slightly. 'It's supposed to be cold.' He finished, bouncing around on his chilled bare feet.

'I wish winter didn't have to come...' Momo whined slightly. 'Rukia hasn't had time to finish my winter cloak. I'll freeze!'

'It's only because she hasn't had time... Rukia said she hoped to teach me soon.' Renji reminded her, taking a sole tattered cloak from a hook on the wall. Holding it up, and gazing through a large hole, Renji decided that it would suit Momo fine. 'Hopefully we'll start with this.' He tried to smile. 'Wrap this around yourself...' Renji told her. 'I'll see if I can start a fire.' He added, going outside to where Rukia kept the firewood.

Renji knew Rukia didn't like him making fires while she was out, but he figured that just this once, perhaps it would be okay. Maybe Rukia as well would like to return home to a nice warm shack.

By the time Renji had lugged more than enough firewood into the shack, thoroughly cleaned out the small woodstove that sat in the far corner of the main room, and rubbed his cold hands together to where he could feel them again, he very tired indeed, but not wanting to keep Momo shivering, forced himself to continue.

Finally, Renji had formed a gentle blaze, and feeling his cold feet begin to thaw. Although it was only autumn, the weather outside had been colder than normal for this time of the year. In the deepest part of his heart, it kind of worried Renji. He knew neither Rukia nor the entire 'family' was even remotely prepared for the cold months of winter they had before them.

Momo finished off the last bit of her meager snack as she warmed herself in front of Renji's roaring flame.

'I'm still hungry...' She sighed, holding her small hands out to the warmth in front of her.

Before Renji had the chance to offer Momo a word of comfort, who should force himself in but Toshiro himself? His face was dark with anger, and his jaw clenched tight in a formidable scowl. Neither Momo nor Renji needed to ask their 'brother' what the matter was, for as soon as Toshiro turned his head, a large black eye was visible, along with other smaller cuts and bruises on his face and neck.

Still with his eyebrows furrowed angrily on his forehead, Toshiro forced his way in front of the woodstove and sat down, still looking very sullen.

Neither Renji nor Momo dared to speak to him, but Toshiro easily read their minds and knew what they were thinking.

'After a group of boys evicted me from my spot on the river, I walked through the marketplace. I was keeping to myself until some older boy bumped me.' Toshiro finished, growling slightly, not at his adoptive siblings, but at the pain in his throbbing head.

'And you hit him?' Momo asked in disbelief.

'There was more than one, so they tried to make me apologize to him... That's when I hit him.' Toshiro paused a moment before he snorted. 'And they all hit me back...'

'Why didn't you just walk away?' Renji asked him.

'I shouldn't have had to...' Toshiro told him firmly, still rather angry at everything. 'I'm sick of living here, it's horrible!' He groaned. 'Why can't everyone be treated just like the others? What makes someone better than us, or what makes us lower then them?' Toshiro wondered aloud grimly. 'I'd say there's no difference between us and everyone else in the Soul Society!'

'Except that we're poorer than all the rest...' Renji reminded him, although looking around at what they lived in, the prior fact could be easily guessed.

'Money shouldn't be an influence for equal treatment...' Toshiro snorted, before excusing himself back out of the shack.

Renji and Momo simply let him go, knowing full well that all Toshiro needed to do was cool down, and then he would be back to his normal self.

Renji and Momo's silent anxiety was quickly pushed to the back of their minds when a gentle hand came knocking on their rickety front door.

Renji was slightly aghast when he found Hisana Kuchiki on the other side of his front door. However, instead of wearing the easy, gentle smile he had seen the other day, Hisana looked worn thin and exhausted. Her eyes were weary from lack of sleep and her lungs exhausted from coughing. Renji wondered what in the world could have effected such a change in his acquaintance.

'Kuchiki-Sama!' Renji breathed with a mix of surprise and worry.

'Renji...' Hisana tried to smile. 'Is your sister, Rukia-?' Hisana took her time saying Rukia's name. 'Is she home?' She finally asked, urgency tingeing her voice.

'I'm afraid she's not...' Renji admitted a little disappointedly, watching as Hisana's face fell. 'But I expect her home any minute now!' Renji tried to lift Hisana up. 'I have a fire going in the house, you're more than welcome to sit inside and wait.' He offered with a slight smile.

To Renji's surprise, Hisana answered with the affirmative.

'Is should like that...' She sighed tiredly. 'Thank you, Renji.' With that, Hisana looked over her shoulder to speak to a servant. Up until then, Renji hadn't noticed that Hisana wasn't alone.

'Leave the package with me, and then you may return to my husband.' She told the servant. With a short bow, the servant left, leaving with Hisana the large, aforementioned package.

'Please come in...' Renji offered, holding the door open, with a look of curiosity about him.

'I hope your sister hurries home...' Hisana sighed wistfully. 'I ran off yesterday without getting a chance to speak to her. I'm sorry for that, so I hope you don't mind that I came back.' Hisana smiled tiredly.

'Not at all...' Renji drawled, still rather confused, his eyes wandering to the large package in Hisana's long, graceful arms.

Sensing Renji's interest, she held the package out to him. 'This is for all of you...' She told him with a bigger smile.

'Why?' Renji asked, his eyes widening.

'Poverty is a weary thing...' Hisana quoted. 'It burdens the brain, and makes even the little child to complain.' She finished, holding it out further to him. 'Please take it.'

Slowly Renji obeyed, still looking overwhelmed when the gift was resting in his hands.

'I think I see Rukia coming down the road now...' Renji choked as his throat tightened, his eyes wandering out the front window.

**-X-**

**AN: Things are getting interesting I hope! :) Thanks everybody for reading! And a bigger thanks to StoriUrahara and AaviyanTage for reviewing! If it weren't for you two, I'd be pretty depressed by now... It seems this story isn't going anywhere otherwise! :P**

**PS: If anyone else in wondering, THIS IS NOT A RENRUK FICTION! Please be kind and review! :D and I'll be eternally grateful :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
